


That night's Christmas

by Saratonari



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratonari/pseuds/Saratonari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been two years since Ohno had left. One day, Ohno comes in Nino's dream nagging about getting a christmas cake. Nino decides to go out in the night he always avoided, Christmas Eve. The memory of the poorly made scarf around his neck keeps him warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That night's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "Lingering you" but I guess you can read it without reading that one.

A morning not different from others, Nino sighed at the piece of paper glued to his dresser. It was a list of orders to make sure Nino was taking good care of himself.

“When it gets cold, don’t you dare go outside with light clothing! I’ll be watching! That includes the ugly scarf, yes” Nino smiled upon hearing Ohno’s voice clearly ringing in his head; despite the fact he had read it every single day for two years. The ugly scarf this order dictating guy had mentioned, no longer looked ugly to Nino. He would wear it, despite of how poorly made it was, he would wrap it carefully around his neck. Strangely, to Nino, it somehow gave him warmth. It somehow made him feel as if it was Ohno’s arm was around him. He would smile knowing if Ohno was physically there, he would drop his arm around his shoulder and pull him closer, choking him a little, and wish him a nice day before going on. Those little memories, that were Nino’s only smile generators, were Nino’s survival kit for the past two years.

Not much have changed since Ohno was gone. Maybe just the fact Nino had been spending his days aimlessly; going to work, playing video games and sleeping. Although one of the orders Ohno had made in that list was for Nino not to skip a meal, Nino skipped a lot; apologizing to Ohno every time. Somehow Nino sensed Ohno standing right beside him; staring at him with a pout that silently says “apology not accepted, go eat”. Nino would then smile back at thick air and mumble “I’m sorry” nonetheless. A tear would escape his eyes before he pats his face “No, not again Kazunari” he sighs.

For a person like the person he was, this time of the year was the loneliest and the hardest! Where everyone is celebrating and drawing big grins on their faces, Nino wasn’t. When everybody seemed to have someone to celebrate with, he didn’t! Christmas was rather hell to him. He would avoid going out other than work, avoiding to look at shops, bakeries especially. Turning the tv on was a big mistake he made sure not to commit. But only for this Christmas Eve, only because he had just woke up from a dream where Ohno is nagging about getting a Christmas cake, he decided to go buy one. Maybe today, somehow, that nagging midget would visit.

Walking among people swarming down the streets, Nino felt like he’d stop breathing any second. Looking down and regretting his decision with every step, or every time he bumped into a young lovey dovey couple, who basically didn’t look where they were going. Or Maybe at the times he’d bump into best friends arguing about where to spend the rest of the night, or the times he walked by a family taking a picture by the huge Christmas tree next to the department store. All in all, Nino hated himself for going out for the sake of an illusion!!

He took a deep breath and sat on a bench that had a perfect view of the huge tree. He could feel his eyes well up with tears “damn it” he forced smile.

“I am not crying” he cleared his voice. “Something got into my eyes, a snowflake maybe” he coughed “I promised you I wouldn’t” he whispered to the thick freezing air.

“And when you’re in a happy place, Kazu, don’t cry”

Nino sat there, hands buried in the pockets of his long wool coat, his scarf tightly wrapped around his neck and a wavering smile on his face. Narrowing his eyes down at the scarf, he chuckled at the memory.

_It was the last Christmas they had spent together; A frosty one. Nino tossed in bed several times in hopes the never ending noise coming from the kitchen would stop any minute. Ohno was cooking breakfast again, more precisely, as usual. Or was it lunch? Nino didn’t know what time it was. All he knew is that he was too tired to take a step farther than bed. He took a sniff of himself and moaned; he has to get out of bed; he just have to shower today. Not because today was actually Christmas and Ohno had spent all night decorating the tree all by himself while he was getting lost in time playing his video games, No, because he had to shower. He could vaguely remember Ohno whining “come help me” every now and then and slightly, just slightly, feel guilty seeing how he even woke up early to make breakfast. Hopefully Ohno was still the forgiving person he is and made breakfast for both of them. Ohno sure was._

_Nino grinned when he saw two full plates with just the right balance ready. Ohno stared at him dumbfounded “what is this suspicious grin supposed to mean?” Ohno started squinting his eyes and angling his body a little away._

_Nino’s grin turned into a chuckle “just never change, Oh-chan” he pulled his chair starving and ready to finish his plate in two minutes. Ohno firmly grabbed Nino’s shoulder “What do you think you’re doing?”_

_“About to eat?” he raised questioning eyebrows “Maybe?” he pulled a puppy face “Can’t I? ne? Can’t I?” he tilted his head forming a planned pout in the process “No?” Nino knew the older man’s weakness; pouts and a puppy face._

_As expected, Ohno quickly surrendered “forget it”_

_Nino grabbed Ohno’s slipping hand and pulled him into a quick hug “Merry Christmas” he pulled back with a smile “can we eat now?”_

_Ohno responded with a light punch on Nino’s shoulder “with all that show you just pulled, of course” his eyes took a quick roll._

_It wasn’t long after breakfast that Ohno had decided to interrupt the other’s man engrossed gaming session. Nino was startled by a tickling sensation down his back only to find Ohno’s long toes tickling his back. Nino playfully slapped Ohno’s foot “stop”_

_Ohno giggled and positioned himself beside the younger man “here” he handed Nino a medium sized box, wrapped carefully with a small card that had Nino’s face drawn in it “Merry Christmas” it said._

_“What is this?” Nino asked as if it was the most casual question_

_“Obviously your Christmas gift” Ohno smiled gently_

_Nino looked questionably at Ohno “well that’s new” he untied the ribbons first “I thought we didn’t exchange Christmas gifts” Nino chuckled but Ohno only smiled a little wider._

_He took out a red scarf, lousily knitted but the effort so apparent. “Eh, did you make this?” Nino laughed in surprise_

_“You could tell?” Ohno laughed along._

_Nino wrapped it around his neck “well the damage is less clear when wearing it anyway” he cracked up_

_“Idiot, I worked hard on this” Ohno gave him a little punch on the arms. Soon after, Ohno’s eyes turned the gentlest Nino had ever seen them. Ohno’s smile lightened a bit. “Wear it whenever you’re cold”_

_Nino could swear he saw Ohno’s eyes flicker for a second._

Only at this memory, Only 2 and half years later Nino had realized that Ohno had known. He knew he was leaving back then; that’s why he took the effort to leave a piece of his warmth. Ohno wanted to be remembered after all. Nino cursed himself for not grasping why Ohno’s eyes sparkled that day. It all made sense, how Ohno insisted on doing a lot of things. Things they didn’t bother to do; things they thought was too cheesy before. Why did Ohno badly wanted to do them all that day when they always preferred to be alone and in places with less crowd, it all made sense now. Why did Ohno spend the whole night decorating a tree while it wasn’t a habit of them buying a tree? That quick hug he gave him before breakfast, Nino wished he made it last longer. Nino felt his heart tightening, his stomach getting upset in disgust at how he couldn’t recognize it, his head feeling like it could fall of his shoulders and his eyes burning with tears. He coughed a faint whimper, feeling his tears, no longer controllable, streaming like a running river down his face. He coughed twice trying to stop it, but the pain was harder than to be eliminated by coughs. He only stopped when tiny hands patted his knees so lightly and gently.

“Oji-san, boys don’t cry” a high pitched voice echoed in his ears. Nino stared at the 2 year old boy before him; that boy looked oddly familiar. Nino’s eyebrows furrowed, he tried to take a good look, maybe then he would be able to tell. A random stranger’s child was smiling at him. He had stopped crying, part of it because of feeling ashamed that a little child is telling him not to cry. Nino quickly wiped his tears and smiled at the kid “I wasn’t crying kid, I think something got into my eyes” Nino pretended to take an eyelash out of his eyes “oh there it is, an eyelash” he giggled hoping the kid would fall for it.

“Satoshi, come here” A woman’s voice called from afar “I told you not to go far”

Nino looked up with cold blood running in his veins, his heartbeats racing and feeling like he just swallowed a rock. Satoshi!! Right, the boy looked like none other than the Satoshi he was grieving about just a while ago. Nino took another look at the kid and felt a lump build in his throat. Nino never believed in being reborn; he thought its only people’s way to convince themselves that they will live another life. But tonight, the sight of the boy who smiled wide at him, who motioned to him to “do his best” as his mother dragged him away and the way the little Satoshi’s eyes looked gentle made Nino have second thoughts of that belief. Nino smiled back at the kid and waved goodbye. He smiled to himself as he got up from the cold bench “alright, Oh-chan, let’s you get the cake you wanted” Nino’s scarf felt a little warmer.

 

 


End file.
